Santana is no coward
by bazil99
Summary: It has been 5 years since Santana was last in contact with her friends. She had left Brittany to become a teacher in LA, and was living with her girlfriend, Kate. She wasn't planning on coming into contact with her old friends again, ashamed of what they'd say to her, but a wedding invitation from one Quinn Fabray leaves her with no choice but to face them all once more. ONE SHOT


**DISCLAIMER - DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM GLEE**

 _It has been 5 years since Santana last saw her friends from McKinley and 4 years since she had spoken to anyone she once knew in Ohio. She hadn't heard from her family since she left the state to live in LA. After growing up with such high ambitions it was more than disappointing to everyone when Santana decided she wished to move away and teach children. She still sang at her leisure, but her career path changed. Then she met a woman in a diner she had been working at, and she was happy with her life. She had moved on from Brittany after their marriage failed and was now living with her partner, Kate, a chef from England._

* * *

Santana stared at the piece of card in her hand, unsure of what to do with it.

"You know, my love, if you don't stop frowning soon your face will be stuck like that." Kate joked, plucking the card from Santana's hand to read its contents. "You are cordially invited to the wedding of Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray."

"I'm not going." Santana spat, causing Kate to hold up her hands in defense.

"Are you going to tell me why?"

Santana narrowed her eyes at Kate for a moment before sighing in surrender. "I can't go, not after ignoring them all for years."

"And why are you ignoring them?" Kate pressed, sitting down next to Santana on the couch.

"I can't face them. First I left Brittany to become a teacher of all things and then I-"

"Tell me this, my love, did Brittany know that you wanted to teach?"

"Yes." Santana answered, curious as to Kate's point.

"Did she know that you wanted to move here?"

"Yes."

"Did you invite her to come with you?"

"Yes, but she didn't want to. She said she couldn't leave her family."

"Then it's hardly your fault." Kate offered, "What has she got to do with whether or not you attend your friends' wedding?"

Santana frowned again, unable to respond, causing Kate to smirk in victory.

"I'll send out an acceptance email, that is if you're not afraid of taking me with you."

* * *

"You're nervous." Kate observed as she and Santana took their seats at the back of the aisle.

"They're all over there. Well, all but Quinn and Britt. Britt is probably her maid of honor." Santana sighed, watching her old friends all laughing about something near the front of the hall. Suddenly, one by one, they turned their heads towards her causing her to look at Kate quickly.

"They're looking over here." Kate said softly, looking down at Santana. "Are you ashamed of me?" She asked boldly.

Santana frowned again, "Don't be ridiculous."

"It's just that you haven't touched me since we got out of the taxi. You know from everything you've told me about your time at school I wouldn't take you for a coward, my love."

"Don't call me that." Santana said through gritted teeth.

"There you are, you've finally come back to join me. I was sat next to a complete stranger a moment ago, where have you been?" Kate teased causing Santana to roll her eyes with a smirk.

She reached up to place a strand of Kate's hair behind her ear and smiled softly. "I'm sorry." She said, placing her lips softly on Kate's, who smiled into the kiss.

Unfortunately, their moment didn't last long as a throat cleared beside them. Santana looked up to see her old classmates all watching them, only Puck and Kurt had smiles on their faces.

"Santana, I didn't know you'd be coming." Kurt exclaimed, leaning down to pull his friend into a tight welcoming hug.

"Well how could you, she hasn't spoken to any of us in five years." Blaine muttered, rolling his eyes, causing Kurt to glare at his husband.

"I'm sorry about that." Santana offered, as Kate placed a comforting hand on her leg, causing the others to look at her with suspicion.

"Is this who you've been hiding away with?" Kurt said with a smirk, holding out his hand to Kate, "Kurt Hummel."

Kate smiled, shaking Kurt's hand before standing, "Excuse me while I use the bathroom." She said, strolling away.

"Damn, Santana, she's hot _and_ British." Puck exclaimed, giving his friend a wink before making his way to the front of the hall.

Kurt smiled, "She is very pretty. Anyway it looks like the shows about to start. You're girlfriend better hurry up before Quinn walks down the aisle."

Kate returned to her seat as soon as everyone had left Santana. "You left on purpose. Did you even go to the bathroom?" Santana asked.

"No, my love." Kate replied with a smile.

* * *

"Santana!" Quinn exclaimed, pulling her friend into a hug. "I'm so glad you came."

"So am I, congratulations." She replied, stepping back to stand beside Kate.

Brittany, who had been stood beside Quinn and Puck, then stepped forward, "Hey, San, long time no see." She said softly, with a sad look crossing her face.

Santana grew noticeably uncomfortable, "Hi, Britt. I've been busy."

"Yes, clearly." Brittany said bitterly.

"Oh, yes, and who's this who has been keeping you so busy?" Quinn teased, smiling kindly at Kate.

"This is my partner, Kate." The woman in question stepped forward, shaking Quinn's hand with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Quinn, congratulations on the wedding. It was beautiful, as are you." Kate said, causing Santana to clear her throat. "Sorry, did you say something, my love?" Kate teased as Santana rolled her eyes and Quinn laughed.

"You will ruin me, _my love_." Santana replied, lovingly.


End file.
